


we have "chemistry" together ;)

by honeybeomgyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Tutoring, no literally they have chemistry class with each other, they have chemistry together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeomgyu/pseuds/honeybeomgyu
Summary: Choi Soobin is infatuated with the boy who sits at the front of his Chemistry class.Luckily for him, that's who his tutor is.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	we have "chemistry" together ;)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND BCS THEY WROTE A TAEBIN DRABBLE AND THIS WAS THE PRIZE TO HELP THEM GET STARTED IF UR READING THIS ILY >3<

For Soobin, school had always been easy. He aced his classes, was generally well-liked, and had a solid relationship with most of his peers. 

Of course, the one he  _ really _ wanted a relationship with barely even spoke to him. Huening Kai, a cute boy with even cuter mannerisms. Lucky for Soobin, the two shared a Chemistry class. 

Unfortunately, they did  _ not _ have chemistry together. 

Soobin spent almost all of class thinking about Kai, looking at Kai, dazedly doodling down notes whenever the slides onscreen would be bright enough to drag his eye away from the front corner, one desk away from the door. 

You would think, maybe, that Soobin would only have seen the back of Kai’s head. Nothing but his fluffy, dark, curly hair. But, actually, Kai was quite talkative. He would turn around and talk to his friends whenever the teacher would stop talking, normally getting him scolded. The teacher loved him, though, so he never  _ actually _ got in trouble. 

It was a much, much different story for how the teacher felt about Soobin. “Choi Soobin, please wait after class,” 

Her cold voice rang out across the classroom. The gaze she fixed him with was sharp and deadly, and Soobin felt his face heat up as all the other students in the class turned to him. He nodded silently and turned his gaze to his paper, laser-focusing on the gibberish words for the rest of class. 

After class, Soobin tried his best to keep his eyes down and his expression neutral. He wasn't the only one who’d stayed back -- Kai was sitting at his desk retaking a quiz from two days before -- so  _ hopefully _ the teacher wouldn't be too harsh. 

“Choi Soobin,” she mused as he approached her desk. “Honors student, no? You've placed in the top three spots in your class since middle school.” Soobin nodded, slightly confused. 

She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out three sheets of paper, placing them side by side so Soobin could look at them. At the top of each page was Soobin’s name in his usual tidy scrawl. Right beside that was a 65/100, a 43/100,  _ a 16/200 _ . Soobin’s eyes widened as he looked at the steadily decreasing grades. 

“You're failing, Soobin,” She said, as if Soobin didn't already see that. 

“How do I-” Soobin had barely gotten the words out before his teacher interrupted him. 

“Kai! Come here a moment, would you?” She barked. Somehow, Kai didn't flinch at her tone. He flipped his quiz paper upside down and walked to the desk, clasping his hand behind his back and smiling a bit sheepishly. 

“Can I help you, ma'am?” 

Soobin felt himself  _ swooning _ at Kai’s voice. It was very smooth, not high pitched but certainly not a deep voice. He let out a little sigh, drawing attention back to him. 

“Yes, you can,” The teacher gestured to Soobin’s failed tests on the desk. She turned to Soobin. “Kai here is the top student in my class. I'd like him to tutor you.” 

Soobin fought the blush that was steadily creeping onto his cheeks. “T-tutor me? Like teach me? Like one-on-one?” 

The teacher fixed him with an unamused glare, looking ready to scold him. Thankfully, Kai spoke up. “Of course! I’d  _ love _ to!” He exclaimed with a big grin. 

And thus began the most frustrating, tense week of Soobin’s entire life. 

* * *

The first day of tutoring, Soobin confessed. Like the  _ weakling _ he was. It wasn't too big a deal, somehow. They really ended up being quite casual despite Soobin having a  _ massive _ crush on Kai, and Kai knowing. 

It all went very quickly. Kai had been sitting rather close, just enough that their thighs would brush together whenever Soobin shifted. After, like, an  _ hour _ of Soobin getting questions wrong, Kai finally asked: 

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

Soobin hadn't known how to reply. His brain was already frazzled and he was tired from track practice and his filter said  _ nope _ , so he replied, “You’re pretty, that's why.” 

And  _ wow  _ did Kai snap his mouth quickly. Soobin continued with his worksheet, blissfully unaware of what he had just done. 

Maybe it was Soobin’s confession, or maybe it wasn't. But  _ something _ brought to Kai’s head, thoughts of hand holding and hugging and  _ kissing.  _ Specifically, hand hiking and hugging and kissing with Soobin. 

So he used his big smart brain to come up with a plan. And he executed it  _ perfectly _ . 

“Hey, Soobin,” 

They were sitting at Kai’s dining room table, worksheets and textbooks covering the entire surface. Soobin’s head snapped up and his squishy cheeks involuntarily dusted themselves with a soft blush when he made eye contact. “Yeah?”

Kai leaned forward, eyes glinting mischievously. “I'll make you a deal,”

“Hm?”

“If you can answer this entire page correctly, I'll give you a kiss,” 

Soobin, who has unfortunately gone to take a sip of water just as Kai said that,  _ choked _ , slapping his chest as he regained his breath. Kai patted his back gently, smiling a smile that almost took Soobin’s breath right away again. 

“Really?” Soobin exhaled. Kai nodded and ruffled his hair before moving to a seat across the table and pulling out his phone. 

Soobin stared for a moment, then got to work on his papers. It felt like  _ forever _ until he was finally able to finish. As soon as he made the final stroke, he slammed the pencil down. The sound caught Kai’s attention, and the younger boy let out a gentle chuckle and turned off his phone. 

“Done already?” He asked. Soobin nodded ecstatically, grabbing the paper and thrusting it only Kai’s face. 

As Kai looked over the paper, erratically clicking his pen. His face had started enthusiastic and happy, but as his eyes wandered further down the paper…

Soobin's stomach flipped when he got the paper back, scribbled over with red pen on almost every question. “Oh…” he felt himself deflate as he picked up his pencil again to correct it. 

Suddenly, he felt hands on his face, turning his head to the side. He found that he was nose to nose with Kai, their eyes locked on one another’s. “I take it back,” Kai said. “I'll kiss you anyway, you don't even have to get it right,” 

Soobin was about to reply when he felt lips on his. The response was immediate. He closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kai’s waist. 

They pulled apart and Kai stood, walking closer so Soobin was looking up at him. Again, he took Soobin’s face in his hands and kissed him. Soobin rested his hands on Kai’s hips, fingers gently brushing his sides. 

“Hey, guys. What do you-Oh! Oh, ohhh my eyes!” Soobin and Kai broke apart just in time to see his older sister speeding away, hands over her eyes as she bemoaned the ‘loss of her innocence.’

Kai sat back down and scooted his chair closer to Soobin’s. “Now,” he said, pulling the worksheet between them, “let's see if we can't earn you a few more kisses?”


End file.
